A day in the tower
by JoMiSm
Summary: The avengers were all chilling at Stark Tower, listening to the radio. They found out that some people really love or really hate songs. 'Nuff said. ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET INSPIRATION, maybe a month or so.
1. Natasha

_**Hey guys! I was just humming this stupid song, and this came out of it. ;P**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any songs mentioned. **_

The avengers were all chilling at Stark Tower, listening to the radio. They found out that some people really love or really hate songs. 'Nuff said.

* * *

_**Natasha**_

"Oh my God! I love this song!" Yelled Pepper, turning up the radio.

"ready or not, here I come..." said Bridget Mendler's auto tuned voice.

"How can you listen to this torture?" said Natasha, gritting her teeth.

"How can you not like Bridget Mendler? She's so sweet!" Said Pepper, humming along.

"I said nothing about not liking her. I just hate this song."

"I like your face, do you like my song?" Sang Bridget's voice.

"You see? That is the most stupid lyric...! Turn it off, Pepper. "

"What? No! I love this song!" Said Pepper, turning it up louder. That woman... Tony must be rubbing off on her.

"So help me, I will shoot you if you don't turn it off. "

"No you won't. " said Pepper. Wow. Suicidal much?

A bullet whizzed past Pepper's ear, missing it by a centimeter. Bridget's voice suddenly shut up as the bullet lodged in the radio.

"Ah. Better. If you ever play that within a five mile radius of me again, I will shoot you." Growled Natasha.

"You know, I think I liked you better as Natalie." Said Pepper as Tony walked in.

"What the Hell happened to my radio?!" Yelped Tony Stark.

"Pepper played ready or not. " said Natasha, going back to her book.

"Pepper, No one likes that song. " said Tony, facepalming.

"I like it!" Protested Pepper.

"Jarvis, does anyone but Pepper like that song?"

"No, sir, not that I'm aware of."

"traitor." muttered Pepper, going to replace the stereo.

* * *

**_And... Okay, that was short. Oh well, I was bored. _**

**_I may not even continue. _**

**_R&R!_**

**_-JoMiSm_**


	2. Michelle

_**Love this song. If you are a hater, oh well. :) disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

* * *

Thrift Shop came on the radio next after Pepper had replaced it.

"What what, what what? What what, what what?" said Macklemore from the radio.

Michelle jumped up, squealing like a little girl. Considering she is one, she is given some space on this issue. "I LOVE THIS SOOOOONG! TURN IT UP PEPPER!"

Pepper complied. She didn't particularly like or dislike the song. She went back to the book.

The song went on, Steve looking confused, Natasha looking vaguely amused, and Thor sitting there with this happy, glazed look in his eyes, like someone talking to a Japanese person without knowing Japanese. Clint nodded along, but Tony was conveniently missing.

But only for a moment until Jarvis told him Thrift Shop was on. "AW, HE GOT THE VELCRO'S " Said Tony, walking in. Michelle nodded happily, mouthing along. "Oh, you so do not know the words." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Ya Grammy, ya auntie, ya mama, ya mammy, I take those flannel zebra Jammies secondhand I rock that -" she said right on cue.

"Um, what?" Said Steve. He hadn't caught a word.

So, Tony and Michelle battled to see who knew the most words while the team watched, amused, confused, or both.

"Yo, that's fifty dollars for a tee-shirt." Said Tony.

"Limited edition, lets do some simple addition, fifty dollars for a tee-shirt, that's just some ignorant -" said Michelle back, examining her nails.

They went back and forth for a while, skipping curse words, but Tony really only knew the big parts that everyone knows; Michelle could quote the whole song. She easily won.

"Did that really just happen?" Said Tony. Michelle giggled and sat back down.

"Yes," said Natasha seriously. "You just lost a rap battle to an eight year old."

Michelle looked offended. "Eight and a half."

With a defeated sigh, Tony waited for the next song.

* * *

**_Ugh, they're all pretty short. Sorry. Chapter titles now! :) Any requests? This is really just a boredom fanfic, but since I'm on Spring break, I figured, what the heck? _**

**_-JoMiSm _**


	3. Clint

_**Sorry it's been so long guys!**_

* * *

"Can we change the channel now?" asked Pepper when the songs started repeating again.

"Sure." said Tony, picking up the remote and flipping it a bit. He passed by the Spanish channels, the oldies but goldies, and a few others before he reached the classical music.

"Stop!" Said Natasha, listening with her eyes closed.

"Wha-Why? This is the boring channel!" said Tony impatiently.

"I know this one..." murmured Natasha. Clint suddenly did puppy eyes.

"Pleeeease, Tasha?" he said. Everyone else looked at each other, confused.

"No!" said Natasha.

"Come on, you're really good!" he pleaded. Pepper started to get an idea of what he was talking about; everyone else remained confused.

"No! It's half over!" said Natasha.

"It is not-I've heard this one before, it just started!" argued Clint.

"What are you talking about!" asked Tony finally as the assassins stared each other down.

"He wants her to dance." said Pepper, suddenly sure in her theory. _Sheer willpower _kept Natasha from blushing as the whole room looked at her.

"You do ballet?" asked Steve, surprised.

"Well, yes, but it's, like, some closely guarded secret. Its in her file, though." Said Tony.

"I am not dancing." said Natasha firmly as the song changed.

"Pleeeease?" said Clint. Everyone else had a look of badly hidden curiosity.

"You wouldn't like it." she tried. Tony was into rock and roll and stuff, right? He would pull the boring card...

"No, actually, it's pretty cool to watch." said Tony. _Thanks a whole lot, Tony! _

_"_Y'know what? Fine. Fine! I'll dance." she said, throwing her hands in the air in surrender. With that, she stood, nudging aside a coffee table, and listened to the music. Closing her eyes, she jumped into the dance.

The others watched, enraptured.

"Holy crap. She's not just _scary, _she's freaking graceful!" said Tony quietly. Pepper shushed him, watching Natasha spin slowly, gracefully, unwaveringly.

The song ended before anyone knew it, and Natasha plopped down on the couch, crossing her arms. She mentally dared anyone to call her 'pretty' or anything relating to it.

The spontaneous applause broke out.

"That was awesome!" said Pepper. "Why didn't you show us before?"

Natasha shrugged, stole the remote from Tony, and changed the channel.

* * *

**_lalala ;) review!_**


	4. Tony

_**Thanks to Kylie for this (I shortened your name, sorry.) They suggested 'That's what makes you beautiful.' But... I'm JoMiSm. I put my own spin on it. **_

* * *

Natasha ended up back on the tween-y channels before the remote was snatched from her by Pepper. She turned the volume up before anyone could protest; apparently, Pepper is a tween at heart.

"You're insecure. Dunno what for." Started One Direction.

"Yay! I love this song, and it's never on!" said Pepper happily.

"Except for, y'know, every other hour..." muttered Tony. Pepper pretended she didn't hear him, listening to the boy band on the radio.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you..." said the radio.

Tony got this really, really inspired look on his face that either meant: A.) He was about to do something REALLY stupid, or B.) he had a really great idea. "Jarvis, pause the radio!" He said.

"Tony, you can't pause live radio broadcast-" started Bruce.

"Pausing." said Jarvis. The music stopped.

"I stand corrected." he said, impressed. Tony pulled out a laptop from God-knows-where, typing rapidly.

"You guys have to see this!" he said, clicking the mouse. "Jarvis, display on the TV."

Jarvis did so, and they all saw some middle-aged people dressed like them on the screen. Tony pressed play with an evil smirk.

"I'm mighty Thor. And this is war." said obviously NOT Thor.

"Why doest this mortal claim to be me?" asked Thor, confused.

"Just watch, Thor." said Tony.

"Master assassin but with some fashion, bashin' in heads for you..." said someone posing as Natasha.

"That is... Offensive." said Natasha. The girl in the video basically danced around stupidly, twirling a chair or something.

"And I look nothing like that!" Said Clint, looking straight past 'Natasha' to 'Clint' in the background. "AND THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SHOOT A BOW."

"JUST WATCH, guys. If it irritates you that much, close your eyes." They did so sarcastically.

"We light up the sky like nobody else, we're stoppin' all the bad guys they're just overwhelmed, you say that you have an army, we have a hulk, Earth's mightiest heroes! Avengers, assemble!" sang the group of absolute nerds from YouTube.

Natasha looked again. "Why is my character flirting with Clint and Steve and Thor and... Everyone?" She sighed. "I find this very offensive."

"Lighten up." Said Tony, as he won 'Natasha's' heart by saying he'd slept with twelve playboy bunnies in one night. Good lord, that's a great way to catch aids. (Practice abstinence, kiddies.)

So, they watched the incredibly demeaning video until it ended, then looking to the smirking Tony. "Why'd you make us watch this?" said Bruce.

"Cuz it's awesome!"

"It's incredibly demeaning to all of us." said Natasha, angry at her portrayal still.

"Well, it made me look like an awesome genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." said Tony with a sniff, sitting back in his chair. He was greeted by an angry SMAK! from Pepper. "OI! What was that for?!" He yelped, clutching the offended shoulder.

Pepper gave him an angry, icy glare. "Last time I checked, you were in a relationship, not a playboy."

"Good move, Tony." Chuckled Clint, leaning back in his own chair to watch the ensuing argument. Pepper glared at Tony, waiting for him to retort.

"Um... Would it make you feel better if I brought... Whoever sings that song into the tower for a private concert?" he said meekly.

Pepper was silent for a moment, her glare never fading. She deliberated in her head, finally saying: "Yes." Right as Tony looked relieved, she added: "But you've also got to do all of the paperwork on my desk at the moment." She knew for a fact she'd done it all, but wanted to see if Tony would really do it...

Tony looked utterly crestfallen. "Fine..." He sighed, shuffling out of the room. "Carry on without me, guys!" He called over his shoulder, ever the selfless one.

"Don't worry, we will." Called Natasha back, ever the cruel one.

* * *

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been working on The Itsy Bitsy Spider, Whatever happened in Budapest?, and Avengers Summer. And ALERT! I'm now a beta reader. Anyone need a Beta? :D**_

_**-JoMiSm**_


	5. Clint!

**_To BAA, who is a guest: Crank up the band, play the steel guitar._**

**_Hank it up a little, let's rock this bar._**

**_(In other words, I LOVE YOU FOR REQUESTING, AND I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE FOR USING THE WORDS YOU USED.)_**

* * *

"Any requests?" said Natasha, who had skillfully stolen the remote from Pepper, who in turn followed Tony to her office.

"Ooh! Nat! Pick me!" said Clint dramatically, waving his arm in the air.

"Yes, the stupid looking guy to the left." Said Natasha sarcastically.

"Play a country station."

...Silence...

"You don't really like country...?" Asked Natasha in disbelief.

"Ah-ooh-ooh, darlin', play somethin' country." Belted out Clint, sounding very much like the original singer.

"Oh my god you do." Said Natasha, facepalming.

"Well if you won't change it, gimme the remote. I'm sick of this pop music." said Clint. Natasha threw it at his head from her facepalmed position, and he caught it before it could leave a nasty bruise. "Thank you."

He flipped a few channels until he got to the country stations. "When the sun goes down, On my side of town, That lonesome feeling, Comes to my door, The whole world turns blue..." Drawled Brooks & Dunn, singing Neon Moon.

"Aw, Neon Moon! I love this one!" said Clint, happily ignoring the funny looks.

"There's a rundown bar, Cross the railroad tracks, I've got a table for two, Way in the back..." the radio continued dutifully.

"Hey, Tasha, sound familiar?" asked Clint.

"Yeah, Moscow, Istanbul, Milan, Paris, Budapest, Barcelona, and Amsterdam." rattled off Natasha immediately.

Steve, Thor, and Bruce stared at her for the sheer number of times she could remember cruddy bars on missions, but she either didn't notice or didn't care.

"You forgot Dublin." added Clint as the song continued.

"Dublin didn't happen." said Natasha, going stiff and warning him with his eyes not to say anything.

"Oh, but it did, dear Tasha."

"...what happened in Du-" started Steve timidly.

"Classified." Snapped Natasha immediately, turning her gaze back to Clint. "Go back to your country music."

"I think of two young lovers, Running wild and free, I close my eyes, And sometimes see, You in the shadows, Of this smoke-filled room..." Chimed in the radio helpfully, backing up Natasha's statement.

"Well, that's not a cliche." muttered Natasha sarcastically.

"Aw, shut up Tasha, I like this song." complained Clint.

" If you lose your one and only, There's always room here for

the lonely, To watch your broken dreams, Dance in and out of the beams, Of a neon moon." continued the surprisingly catchy song.

"I don't believe you actually know the song." said Natasha. Yeah! He had to be tricking her, right? Never once in their years together has he mentioned liking Country music... And that just DOESN'T FIT with his personality!

" Oh, but I'll be alright, As long as there's light, From a neon moon..." continued the radio, Clint giving Natasha an insulted look.

Steve and Bruce pretty much had a 'meh.' look on their faces. They had nothing against country music, and to be precise, neither did Natasha. She just... Can't see Clint liking it!

"If you lose your one and only, There's always room here for

the lonely, To watch your broken dreams, Dance in and out of the beams, Of a neon moon." sang Clint with a bored expression.

"You DO!" sighed Natasha, facepalming again. How could she possibly be wrong about her partner?

"Shoulda put money on it." Clint said regretfully, tossing the remote at the others. "Your turn, guys."

* * *

_**Did I do it right, BAA? **_

**_-JoMiSm_**

**_P.S.: Bloodlily16,thank you for following, and then reviewing all of the chapters! I tried to pm you, but you have turned off that feature. _**


End file.
